Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image recognizing apparatus and an image recognizing method. Exemplary embodiments also relate to an image recognizing apparatus and an image recognizing method which inform a driver of a disturbance of an image of a vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a technology which obtains a front image of a vehicle to recognize a lane on which the vehicle is driven and issues a warning to the driver when the vehicle is out of the lane, or detects a pedestrian or an object from the front image of the vehicle to issue a warning to the driver, is employed in the vehicle. A precise front image of the vehicle is useful in order to implement this technology.
Recently, a technology which detects an image disturbance, such as a foreign substance, from the front image of the vehicle at a high speed and informs the driver of the image disturbance, has been studied.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.